deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Knuckles VS ???/@comment-16919137-20150719214517/@comment-96.255.112.88-20150720143220
@Zacmariozero I know you didnt make the calculation, I was trying to tell the person who made it was wrong. "Whether one believes this calc or not, truth be told, it's not that ridiculous if Wario could survive such an explosion." Except it wasn't an explosion. When the Shake King was defeated, he erupted into a pillar of light. That pillar of light then dispersed all of the dark clouds the Shake King put there in the first place. Thats not some 70 Trillion megaton explosion, its magic light dispersing magic clouds. I wasn't trying to suggest that the calculation isnt true because it would be absurd for such and explosion to take place. I am trying to say that the calculation isnt true because the creator himself said that the maps they were using were not to scale and because of that the entire calculation should be thrown out. It also contradics literaly EVERY OTHER durability feat for Wario. Unless you want to believe that a 70 TRILLION megaton explosion couldn't destroy the small island it was on, then the calculation is obviously wanking Wario. The characters you mentioned are different from Wario because they either: 1.) Have acual on screen feats proving they can do certian things. (Sonic, Mario, Megaman, Bowser) Or 2.) Have toonforce which lets them do anything under certian conditions. (Bugs Bunny, Popeye, Mr Krabs and by extention SpongeBob) In Wario's case, the only reason some people consider him to have such high durability is because a fan calc that has admitted to using maps they knew were not to scale, piled assumption after assumption on scientific concepts they don't fully understand, and doesn't even show its work so people can't check their math. If, instead of the acual ending of Wario Land: Shake It. The island Wario fought Shake King on exploded killing Shake King and vaporizing most if not all of the island in the process. Then, we see Wario swimming up to the shore of the beach. Then that would be a durability feat. Because that would mean Wario would have survived the explosion. (Provided Wario didn't have something protecting him or reducing the damage of the explosion somehow.) But that didn't happen. After Shake King erupts into a pillar of light that disperses the dark clouds, we see Wario back in his home with the Bottomless Coin Sack. There is nothing to suggest that there was an explosion of ANY kind. We can't even prove that Wario was exposed to any forces (in megatons), it could have been exactly what it looks like, just light. So when clacs like this show up, you can't blame me for holding them to a lot scrutnity. Especally if the creators of the calculation themselves admitted that the maps they used were not to scale, but used them anyway. Making quite a few assumptions on certian scientific concepts like certian types of clouds, the altitude said clouds, and not showing thier work on their equations. They just expect you to believe what ever number they throw your way and slap the words exaton, megaton, or gigaton at the end of it so it sounds impressive. This is the main reason why I hate fan clacs, specifacilly from narutoforums. They rely on so many assumptions and guesswork via scaling that I could never use them and expect to be taken seriously.